User blog:Leo636/Celeste, Caller of Angels
Celeste, Caller of Angels is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Celeste is accompanied by her guardian angel, Uriel, who aids her in battle. Uriel is a melee unit which can be targeted and killed by enemy units, but can be re summoned. However, once summoned you cannot re summon Uriel until she is killed. Celeste kit focuses on using Uriel effectively. To do this, here's how you control Uriel, Guardian Angel, which focuses on using R as a 'reset', stopping Uriel from whatever she was doing and making her follow you: Lets take an example: You have two minions: A, B. When Celeste attacks minion A, Uriel will also go to attack minion A. During this time, Celeste can freely attack minion B and Uriel will keep attacking minion A until it is killed. Only when minion A is killed will Uriel move on to minion B. To switch targets you have to press R which will 'reset' Uriel making her target the minion B. If minion B dies without any further commands Uriel will go back to Celeste. To take control of Uriel, press Alt. Note that Celeste cannot move when doing this. Press R to 'reset' Uriel. Celeste fires out a spear of light energy, stopping and snaring the first enemy champion hit. When Uriel is active, the spear fires from Uriel instead. |description2=When used in conjuction with Divine Light the spear will deal damage the the first enemy champion hit and then it will explode, snaring all enemy champions for 1.5 seconds within a 250-range |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} If Uriel is active, Uriel will dash to target enemy champion dealing damage damage and slowing the champion by 40% for 2 seconds. When Uriel is not active, Celeste fires a light bolt to target enemy champion, dealing damage and slowing them. The range is reduced to 800. |description2=If Divine Light is used in conjunction with Angelic Accord, when the enemy champion is hit, the light with explode, slowing all enemy champions for 40% for 1.5 seconds within a 250-range. |description3 = If Uriel is active, Uriel will dash to target ally granting them a shield and reducing damage dealt to them for 3 seconds. When Uriel is not active, Celeste will shield the target and the range is reduced to 800. If Divine Light is used in conjunction with Angelic Accord, when the ally champion is shielded, the light with explode shielding all ally units for 3 seconds within a 250-range. |leveling = |leveling3= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} |cooldown = |cost = 50/55/60/65/70 |costtype = mana }} Celeste summons forth her guardian angel, Uriel to fight at her side, augmenting her abilities, dealing damage and revealing enemies for 3 seconds within a 290-range. |description2=Uriel remains on the field until she dies. Over time Uriel gains 5 bonus AD per minute up to 4 minutes but loses the bonus AD when she dies. For targeting purposes, Uriel is considered to be a minion unit. Uriel revels a small area around her in a 550-range. When Uriel dies, Summon: Uriel, Guardian Angel goes on cooldown. Each basic attack reduces this cooldown by 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Uriel stops what she is doing to follow Celeste. Uriel will move appropriately faster in an attempt to catch up with Celeste. |leveling = |cooldown = N/A |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 0 }} }} Hello! Please tell me if you like Celeste, Caller of Angels. I wanted to make a champion with a permanent pet and here is the result. All feedback is welcome. If there's anything you don't understand, please ask! I currently need help with the ability scalings and some funky formatting (i.e. champion name)! More to come: Lore, Pet Statistics, How I came up with her, Explanation of skills, Skins and pictures (drawn by yours truly) and blog post about pets to advertise my champion (shameless I know :P) I hope you like my first champion concept. But right now I'm tired and I'm going to sleep :P Category:Custom champions